This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this study is to determine the effects on depression scores of 8-weeks of treatment with liothyronine (T3) as an augmentation strategy to treatment as usual for patients with bipolar disorder.